thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toby Saves the Lambs
Toby Saves the Lambs is the tenth episode of the first season. Plot There are many beautiful places on the Island of Sodor. The Watermill, the peaceful canals, and the castle at the loch. Toby's favourite place is the old Windmill, it had once been damaged by a storm and Toby helped mend it by using tree branches which had fallen onto the line "Good morning, Toby." said the miller "Isn't it a lovely day?" "Yes, indeed." replied Toby "I'm building a farm near my windmill which will be filled with sheep, so everyday you can come to visit them." said the miller "That would be great." said Toby "But when will the sheep arrive?" "They'll be coming tomorrow." said the miller "I can't wait to see them." said Toby, "Neither can I." said the miller "Can I bring the sheep here tomorrow?" Toby asked "Of course!" replied the miller. "Thanks." said Toby and he puffed away. The next day, Toby collected the sheep from the farm and set off towards the windmill. He arrived "Here's the sheep." he said, the miller was delighted "Thank you, Toby." he said "You're welcome." the tram engine replied. A few minutes later, the sheep were in the field nearby. Then Daisy chugged in "Toby, why are you at the windmill?" she asked "I'm helping set up a farm for my friend, the miller." he told her, "OK." said Daisy and she tooted her horn loudly, this scared the miller's sheep and they ran off, the miller was upset. "My sheep." he said "Sorry!" said Daisy who felt very guilty inside "I didn't mean to." "It's alright." said the miller. "Now my lambs have escaped, and there's no way I'll get them back." he said, "I'll help you look for them." said Toby, so the miller climbed into Toby's cab and Toby puffed away with Daisy alongside him. Toby and Daisy looked everywhere from farms to hills, and they couldn't find them anywhere "Where can they be?" asked Daisy "I don't know." said the miller, he was now worried that his sheep would be gone for ever, then Toby had an idea "Why don't we split up and go down different ways?" the miller thought this was a great idea. So Toby went down one way and Daisy went down another. Toby and the miller went down an old branch line. Up ahead, Harvey and Terence were clearing the tracks after a tree had fallen onto the line. The Fat Controller was there, he was cross "Remove this tree immediately!" he said, then Toby told him about the lost sheep, "Please sir, there are some missing sheep." and I can't find them anywhere." he said "Lost sheep." said the Fat Controller "Well, maybe they're at the causeway." he said "How will my sheep be at the causeway?" asked a confused miller, "Well, we've had many missing sheep before and lots of times, they've ended up at the causeway." "Then let's have a look shall we?" said the miller, so Toby puffed to the causeway. Toby puffed to the causeway "There's no sign of your sheep." he said. Then suddenly they heard a noise coming from the distance "Baa!" "That sounds like my sheep!" said the miller "Toby, take a closer look." said the miller, so Toby did. At last they found the lost sheep "We've found them!" said Toby's driver. The miller was delighted "My sheep!" he said "The Fat Controller was right after all." said Toby "Alright you lot, let's get you back to the field." said the miller. So the miller put the sheep into a lorry nearby and he drove to the farm, and Toby followed. When they arrived back at the windmill, Daisy was already ther., "I couldn't find them anywhere." she said sadly "Don't worry." said Toby "We've found them." "Really?" asked Daisy, "Of course." said the miller who had just climbed out of the lorry. Then the Fat Controller drove up "Toby, you're a really useful engine, you found the miller's lost sheep, and now his farm will be back to normal." he said "Thank you, sir." said Toby, "But I wouldn't had found them, if it wasn't for Daisy." "Thank you, Toby." she said "I've never heard you say that." she said, "Thanks for both of you." said the Fat Controller "Toby was happy to help out.". That night, Toby was in his shed happily. "I'm glad the miller found his sheep." he said to himself "Yes, I'm glad as well." said his driver "Now let's get some sleep." he said. From now on, Toby would visit the miller everyday to visit him and his sheep. He was very glad that the miller's sheep were safe and sound. Characters * Toby * Daisy * The Fat Controller * Dusty Miller (not named) * Harvey (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Henrietta (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) Locations * Elsbridge * The Watermill * Hawin Croka * Castle Loch * Castle Loch Causeway * Toby's Windmill * Toby's Shed Home Media Releases * Happy Friendly Helpers * The Complete First Series Trivia * References to the seventh season episode Toby's Windmill are made. * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** Toby's first speaking role, this is also Toby's only speaking role in the first season. ** Daisy, Terence and Dusty Miller's first appearances, as well as Daisy's only appearance in the first season and Dusty Miller's only appearance to date in Thomas' Sodor Adventures. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video